


Show Me Your Pom-poms

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beth was a cheerleader when she was a teenager, Brio Au, But They are both clean, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kind of Roleplay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Smut, Sometimes it's good to not write a plot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but not really, domestic brio, just a costume, soft Rio, well ok it has a little plot but just a little, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth Marks likes to please her partner and he returns the favor.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Show Me Your Pom-poms

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

Beth Marks had made her divorce official 6 months ago and even though the divorce had been planned for 2 years, she and her ex-husband had only finalized and signed the divorce papers 6 months before. The reason was, that Dean her ex-husband has the time to find a good home big enough to accommodate their 4 children and for them to get used to the changes and their new routine, at her house during the week and at their father's house on the weekend.

Since that day, she had wanted to sort out the house, especially in the office, which only Dean used. But she had always put things off, telling herself that it could wait and also because she was very busy with her new job. Her current spouse had pushed her to realize her dream. She opened her own online bakery, and she didn't regret it, because it was doing quite well and she loved baking.

Beth met her partner, Rio, and his 8-year-old son, Marcus, at the park about two years ago, shortly after she filed for divorce. Despite their differences, they hit it off right away, and Beth had to admit that she quickly fell for Rio, and apparently the feeling was mutual. At first she hadn't wanted to start a new relationship, because she was still technically married and didn't see herself getting with someone right away after a 20 year relationship. But she was tired of doing the right thing; she just wanted to live for herself, so she dropped her walls and accepted Rio's dinner invitation.

Since then, they lived a beautiful love story. They had met each other's family, and Rio and Marcus spent a lot of time at her house, even sleeping.

That's why Beth had finally decided to start sorting out the office. She wanted to turn it into a room for Marcus.

~~~~~

It was Saturday, the children were at their father's, Beth was alone and quiet. She was in the office, boxes for the moment empty, scattered in the room and cleaning products ready to use surrounded her. She started to work, rummaging, tidying, sorting, everything she could get her hands on. She was so focused; she didn't see that someone was watching her, a smile on his face.

"Hey!"

Beth gasped but calmed herself, recognizing the male voice, she turned and smiled. She stopped what she was doing, stood up, and walked over to Rio who leaned in to give her a kiss good morning.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting and tidying so I can turn the office into a room for Marcus."

Rio tenderly stroked her cheek. "You don't have to do that ma."

"He deserves to have his own space when he sleeps here. No one was using this room anyway and it makes me very happy."

"Thanks babe, but you'll let me pay for the furniture."

"Deal."

"Need help?"

"Gladly."

They got back to work. Sometimes they would come across old photos, drawings or whatever, and Beth would tell Rio anecdotes about them, until Rio came across an intriguing but very pleasant photo.

"You were a cheerleader?"

Beth widened her eyes, her face turning tomato red. She took the frame from his hands. "We say cheerleader, but yes."

"How old were you?"

"16/17."

"How your boobs fit in that tiny little top." Rio chuckled.

Beth slapped him on the arm. "They weren't so...Imposing."

Rio leaned over and placed lots of little kisses on her neck. "Do you still have the outfit and pom-poms?"

Beth had thrown them away after high school, she didn't know why. "No."

"Hm." Rio sucked on her earlobe and whispered. "Too bad, I would have loved to see you in there."

Beth let out a sigh and swallowed. "I wouldn't have fit in there anyway."

Rio walked away. "Never mind."

"Are you serious?"

"Elizabeth, we're not having sex in my son's future room. That would be indecent."

"I hate you." She threw a rag in his face.

Rio burst out laughing. "I love you too."

~~~~~

A week later, the office was furnished and officially became Marcus' room.

Beth couldn't stop thinking about the discovery of Rio and their conversation about it.

Their sex life was amazing, and they had never used objects or role-played, but she had to admit that she would love to see his reaction, if he ever found her in a cheerleader outfit. Just thinking about it made her excited.

It was decided, she was going to surprise him.

After several searches she had found a store far enough from her neighborhood and that of Rio. She did not want their neighbors to know what they were doing in their intimacy. She was then looking for her costume. She had found one in her size and as a bonus; it was the same color as her original uniform.

Now she just had to wait for the next weekend when they would be alone.

~~~~~

Like most weekends when they didn't have the kids, Rio spent them at Beth's, like tonight. In fact, Beth was going to take the opportunity to show him her surprise.

They had dinner, and then watched a movie embraced on the couch until they decided to go to bed.

While Rio was changing, or rather undressing, because he slept in his boxers, Beth took the opportunity to go into the bathroom and put on her outfit. She looked in the mirror and had a little doubt. She told herself she was past her prime, and she was afraid of looking ridiculous, but at the same time, Rio thought she looked beautiful and sexy no matter what she wore, even in her hideous pajama sets, as Rio liked to call them. Anyway, it was bought, she had to use it. Let's go! Beth took courage, took a deep breath and opened the door slightly, just enough to stick her head through.

"Hey."

Rio was in his boxers, sitting on the sheets, his head resting against a pillow against the headboard and his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles in front of him. He seemed to be waiting for her. "Hey."

Beth bit her lip. "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Beth nodded. "You promise not to make fun of me?"

"Never baby."

"Okay." Beth went to get the pom-poms and returned to her original spot. "Close your eyes."

Rio complied with a smile on his lips. Beth slowly walked over, closing the door behind her. She positioned herself, she was stiff. Her arms were glued to her body, the pom-poms hanging from her fingertips.

"Can I open my eyes?"

Beth couldn't stop a small laugh from coming out of her mouth, from his impatience. "Yes."

Rio opened his eyelids and looked at his surprise. His mouth opened but no sound came out, he was breathless. He was transfixed. His Elizabeth, his wife, not on paper but he didn't care it was still his wife, was in a cheerleader outfit. She was beautiful, gorgeous, sublime and sexy in her tight little red and white top that reached just above her belly button which was half covered by the matching ruffled skirt that went down to her knees. She had white sneakers and to finish her outfit, red pom-poms.

Rio licked his lips, he held back from jumping on her. "Are you wearing those little black shorts underneath?" Beth lifted her skirt slightly to reveal the famous piece of fabric. "Mm, you're doing a little dance for me?" Beth shook her head but still wiggled her pom-poms.

Rio moved and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Beth, who dropped her pom-poms and walked over to him, stopping between his legs. Rio immediately placed his hands on her hips.

"Don't you think I'm ridiculous?"

"Never." Rio lifted the bottom of her skirt and kissed each of her thighs. "You're beautiful my love." He moved his hands and grabbed her ass through her shorts to pull her closer to him. He pressed his lips to the tiny bit of skin not covered by her clothes, just above her belly button. "So sexy."

Beth sat on him, put her arms around his neck and leaned in for a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too my mermaid."

Beth smiled at him and buried her head in his neck, dotting it with kisses and leaving a purple mark.

"Mm, tell me baby, did you rent or buy that costume?"

"Why?"

"Because I just want to rip it off you."

"I bought it, but don't you dare ruin it." Rio sighed. Beth took his earlobe between her teeth and bit it. "Tell you that I could put it back."

"Oh...yep. Okay, I'll be careful."

"Good."

"Get up baby."

Beth complied and resumed her previous position between his legs. Rio ran his hands down her bare legs; he slowly ran them up her thighs, until he reached the black cotton. He grabbed the edges of his shorts and made it slide on his pale skin. Beth lifted her feet one after the other to get rid of them, leaving her wet pussy in the open. Rio grabbed both of her plump cheeks and pulled her body closer to his head. His face was level with her skirt, which was perfect for what he planned to do to her. He leaned forward and put his head up her skirt making her laugh.

Beth placed her hands on the back of his neck. "Are you playing hide and seek?" Rio didn't answer. He nibbled on her inner thighs and kissed her skin, all around her sensitive area, being careful to avoid her. "Mm, Rio."

Rio paused and poked his head out from under her skirt. "Yes my cheerleader?"

Beth stroked the back of his head. "Please."

Rio nodded, took one of Beth's legs and placed her foot on the bed, giving him better access to her pussy. He reached back under her skirt and held her leg and hip; he placed his mouth on her clitoris and sucked on it.

"Ah!" Beth mewed and hooked one of her hands on his shoulder.

Rio moved his mouth down her slit and licked her folds. He placed small kisses on her pink lips and entered her with his tongue.

"Oh my god." Beth dug her nails into his skin and pushed his head against her, Rio's nose pressed against her pubic bone.

Rio continued to penetrate her at breakneck speed. He moaned against her pussy, sending shockwaves throughout her body. Beth bit her lip and rubbed against him. Rio went back to torturing her clitoris with his mouth and replaced his tongue with two fingers, stretching her and preparing her for his dick.

"Mm, baby, I need you." Beth gasped.

Rio pulled away, licked his juice-coated fingers. He stood up, pulled off his boxers and stroked himself until his cock was hard. He took Beth in his arms, who wrapped her limbs around him, he moved forward and tackled her against a wall in her room. He kissed her passionately and penetrated her with a deep, hard thrust. Beth's scream was swallowed by his mouth.

Rio set a slow and deep rhythm, he knew that this was the way she loved it, or at least preferred it. He buried his head in her neck and nibbled on her skin.

Beth closed her eyes and let her head hit the wall behind her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades, leaving red trails on his skin, which she would be happy to heal later. She gasped and moaned again and again. She could feel Rio's hot breath against her neck. He was panting and breathing hard against her.

Rio ran a hand under her little cheerleader top and grabbed one of her boobs. He rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugged on it until it became pebbly between his fingers, making her moan loudly.

Rio accelerated his thrusts, slamming her into the wall again and again; he pounded her faster and faster, hitting her G-spot with each stroke.

"Ahhhhhh!" Beth clung to him with all her might. Her orgasm hit her, her body shook, and spasms ran through her body. "Come inside me my love."

That's all it took for Rio to pour into her, his hot cum, filling her soaked pussy. His guttural scream was muffled by her sweaty skin.

Once their breaths and heartbeats returned to a regular, normal rhythm, Rio pulled away and rested Beth on the ground, who grabbed his flat but firm little buttocks and kissed him full on the lips.

"Mm. Next time will you do a little dance for me?" Rio asked.

"Maybe, or you could." Beth wiggled her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"There are guys cheerleaders you know."

Rio chuckled. "Yeah, never."

Beth pouted. "And without a costume?"

"A striptease?" Beth nodded. "Hm." Rio leaned in and kissed her. "I'll think about it." Beth returned his kiss. "Keep your outfit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
